A Miner Probelem
A Miner Probelem is the sixth episode of the third season of StarCrafts. Plot The episode begins with two red widow mines in a medivac dropship. A light turns green, indicating that the medivac is ready for a drop. One widow mine jumps out. The second tries to jump out but the trapdoor closes. The trapdoor opens again under him. A blue stalker is horrified to see the widow mine creeping behind some probes taking a group photo. The widow mine burrows behind the mineral line just as the probes take the photo. One of the probes is confused when it sees the widow mine in the background of their photo. The widow mine launches a sentinel missile, destroying them. Obnoxious Executor unlatches from nexus and alerts the protoss that their probes are under attack, but after seeing that a group of stalkers has already arrived to deal with the problem, he stops mid sentence. The widow mine unburrows. The stalkers begin firing on the mine. However, when the mine approaches the stalkers, they retreat, save one stalker who runs over to a robotics facility. He dispenses some vespene gas and minerals into the robotics facility like a vending machine and presses a button marked with an image of an observer to provide detection. The other two stalkers are killed by another mine in the background. The stalker is agonized with the slow warping time of the observer and begins shaking the robotics facility. Suddenly, the widow mine approaches. The widow mine chases the stalker around the robotics facility. Just when the stalker is about to be caught by the mine, an angelic choir sings as an observer warps in. The stalker cries tears of joy, as the observer can detect the burrowed mines. However, the choir is cut off by the sound of a scanner sweep to detect the observer, followed by a missile destroying the observer. The stalker cries. Epilogue The stalker ushers some probes to another nexus at expansion base to mine. Unbeknownst to them, another widow mine is still burrowed behind the mineral line. Characters * Medivac dropship * Widow mines * Stalkers * Obnoxious Executor * Probes * Observer * Proxy Zealot (cameo) * Derpfestor (cameo) * Infested terran (cameo) * Slave SCV (cameo) Trivia * CarBot Animations' old logo is returned. * Title of this episode is a pun on "A minor problem." * This is the third episode that "Probelem" is written on the title since "Probelem" and "Got 99 Probelems." * Derpfestor, infested terran and Slave SCV can be easily seen on the medivac dropship's monitor. * A ''StarCraft II ''replay that this episode is allegedly based off on plays in the credits. There are several similarities. ** An observer is warped in but is almost immediately killed by a scanner sweep followed by a widow mine. ** Probes go to mine at an expansion but are all destroyed by a hidden widow mine. * This is the only episode where an observer is detected and destroyed. ** The first episode where one is detected, but not destroyed, is "That So Raven" * There is an original alternate episode that was created before Season 3. Video Category:Episode Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:StarCrafts Episodes Category:Protoss Episodes